The present invention relates to a wrist watch casing and to a watch having such a casing. The casing of the watch has at least one chamber which may enclose an absorbent medium to accommodate perfume, the chamber being open to the outside via at least one evaporation orifice.
With such a casing, it is possible to achieve a relatively even long-term evaporation of the perfume.